


Only Andrea

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Miranda ends up in the one place she never expected.





	Only Andrea

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for year of Mirandy fun and frolic
> 
> Prompt: secret

SECRET

“Andrea, I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Miranda scowled and thanked the gods the girls were with their father this weekend. Her eyes darted around the area and she pulled her jacket tighter against her to ward off whatever was permeating the air, hoping it wouldn’t settle in the pores of said jacket. Dry cleaning probably wouldn’t even be able to get the smell out.

“Make you.” Andrea stepped around Miranda and planted her hands on her hips, but Miranda stood her ground. “I didn’t make you.” Miranda pursed her lips. “No, no, no,” Andrea said. “That doesn’t work with me anymore. You agreed to this, Miranda.”

Miranda sighed and looked away from Andrea. She had agreed to this, but it was only after a spectacular round of love making. Andrea had conned her and they both knew it. “Yes. Well. Since you have me here, what do you want to do.” Her eyes narrowed and she shuddered thinking about if the press photographed her in such a place. She’d dressed down somewhat, but Andrea had commented that no matter what she wore, Miranda would always be noticeable.

“Oh, for god’s sake.” Andrea slipped her arm through Miranda’s. “It’s just the fair, Miranda. I’ll make you a deal.”

“Oh, goody, another deal.”

Andrea kissed Miranda on the cheek. “All you have to do is eat something from here.” Andrea grinned. “I’m buying.”

How in the world had this foolish woman wormed her way into her life? The girls loved her from the start and even the girl’s father approved of Andrea. Granted, it had taken Miranda much longer to allow the walls she’d built around her heart to fall, but when they did, Andrea had laid claim to it and Miranda couldn’t say that she minded. But, it was days like this, she started to rethink everything that their relationship was built on.

“Andrea…”

“Miranda, I promise not to buy you fried butter or anything like that. Something simple. I’ll even share with you and if you play your cards right I’ll even win you a teddy bear.” Andrea winked for good measure.

“How on earth could I ever say no to an offer like that.”

“Exactly.” Andrea grinned. “You’re not supposed to. I bet you never expected my wooing skills to be so one point?”

“No, Andrea, I can honestly say, I never expected this.” Miranda loved watching her squirm, but they both knew she wasn’t getting out of this without eating something. She squeezed Andrea’s arm then reached for and held her hand. “Lead on.”

“Of course, my lady.”

Miranda thanked the heavens every time they’d walk up to, then passed by such monstrosities as deep fried bacon candy bars, or deep fired snickers with whipped cream. How people could eat this food was beyond her. She turned to address Andrea when she noticed they had stopped walking.

At the grin on Andrea’s face, she knew it was time. Her hand squeezed the small teddy bear Andrea had won for her, vowing to keep it in her room but away from prying eyes, and she slowly turned toward the food truck and she closed her eyes a moment to come to terms with her fate.

Opening her eyes quickly when someone bumped into her, which quite a few people had done over the last two hours, Miranda knew she wouldn’t be getting out of here without a bite. Andrea hadn’t steered her wrong with the lemonade and she would just have to trust that she wouldn’t have a heart attack from eating, what amounted to, diabetes on a stick. Besides, she wasn’t to disappointed Andrea had picked cheesecake. Although, she would have preferred it not to be filled with sugar and deep fired.

“Ready?”

Miranda glared at her and Andrea’s grin only increased. Giving into her fate, Miranda motioned for Andrea to get in line.

“It’s going to be great, Mir, just you wait and see.”

The first time, Andrea had let the pet name slip, Andrea had panicked, but Miranda had quickly put her panic at ease. Miranda didn’t mind. It felt nice that Andrea felt comfortable enough with her to give her one. Though, Miranda had made it clear she would not be calling Andrea by Andy.

Fifteen minutes later, Andrea was carrying their dessert to a somewhat secluded part of the fair and offered Miranda the first bite. In fact, she insisted on Miranda eating the first bite.

The plain cheesecake had been dipped in chocolate, frozen, then dipped in funnel cake batter and deep fried, then covered in powdered sugar, strawberry sauce, chocolate sauce and of all things chopped bacon.

Miranda took a deep breath, picked up the stick and took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned at the first heavenly bite. The burst of the strawberries and the warm batter, combined with the somewhat still cool center of the cheesecake tasted amazing. The bacon tied everything together. She set the stick back in the carton and looked up at Andrea who had a knowing look on her face.

“Don’t worry, Mir, this will be our little secret.”

“It better be,” was all Miranda said, as they continued to finish off the sweet treat.

After Andrea tossed their trash she bounced back over and took one of Miranda’s hands. “Not terrible then?”

Miranda tightened her hold on Andrea’s hand. She was the only person that could get her to come to a place like this and enjoy the food. Only Andrea had been able to break down Miranda’s walls. Only Andrea made her feel like she was walking on air. Only Andrea had had ever loved her unconditionally and Miranda would spend the rest of her life making sure Andrea felt just as loved. Miranda pulled Andrea into an embrace. “Not terrible at all.”


End file.
